Hujan
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Ketika hujan menjadi momen mereka / midoxaka / minat silakan baca dan tinggalkan reviewnya / sankyu


**HUJAN**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadoshi Sensei**

**.**

**.**

**MidoxAka, ooc, typo.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca semua dan jangan lupa isi kotak reviewnya nanti :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika hujan turun maka pemuda dengan iris dwi warna itu akan duduk disebuah bangku yang berada didepan sekolahnya. Bukan ia tidak diingatkan untuk membawa payung oleh ibunya atau ia tidak melihat berita pagi mengenai ramalan cuaca namun karena ia sengaja untuk tidak membawa payung untuk bertemu dengan orang yang sangat disukainya sejak 3 bulan terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Tidak membawa payung lagi Akashi" tanya seorang pemuda dengan iris mata yang sama dengan surainya yaitu hijau.

"Harus ku jawab pertanyaan itu, Shintarou."

"Tidak perlu. Ayo ku antar sampai rumah mu"

**Flashback...**

Semua siswa Teiko Senior High School sudah bergegas pulang kerumah mereka karena awan mendung dan tidak akan lama hujan sepertinya akan turun. Beruntung mereka yang membawa payung, namun tidak akan pernah beruntung untuk mereka yang tidak membawa payung karena hanya dua pilihan menerobos hujan atau menunggu sampai reda. Pemuda dengan iris dwi warna yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro masih sibuk dengan data-data tim basket yang ia pimpin karena beberapa bulan lagi tim basketnya harus ikut kejuaraan nasional. Menyusun menu latihan untuk setiap anggota, menyiapkan strategi merupakan tugasnya. Karena itu pula ia harus rela mengulur waktu pulangnya walau kondisi cuaca mendesak siapa pun untuk bergegas kembali kerumah mereka.

Sudah dua jam Akashi sibuk dengan data-data yang ada ditangannya dan akhirnya ia bisa menyelsaikan data-data itu dan membuat menu latihan anggota tim basket. Diliriknya cuaca dari jendela ruang klub basket dan ternyata hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya. Mungkin menunggu hujan reda itu pilihan terbaik daripada harus terkena flu besok karena menerobos hujan.

Jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore dan hujan masih belum juga reda. Meminta jemput orang tuanya adalah pilihan lain daripada menunggu hujan reda. Diambilnya Hp dari tasnya dan ternyata Hp itu mati karena kehabisan baterai. Akashi berjalan keluar gedung sekolah ya mungkin ia akan berharap ada seseorang yang mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama walau itu hal mustahil.

Sampai dilobby sekolah Akashi duduk disalah satu bangku dan menunggu hujan reda. Sampai akhirnya ada salah seorang siswa muncul di lobby itu dan menatap Akashi sebelum akhirnya menghampirinya.

"Kau Akashi Seijuuro ?"

"Ya dan kau siapa ?"

"Aku Midorima Shintarou, murid baru dikelas 3-B."

"Lalu ada apa ?"

"Rumah ku dan rumah mu hanya beda beberapa rumah saja. Mau pulang bersama ?"

"Baiklah Shintarou"

Setelah itu, saat hujan turun. Akashi akan bertemu dengan Midorima dan pulang bersama dengan berbagi payung. Midorima menjadi anggota perpustakaan, setelah pulang Midorima akan menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan sebelum ia pulang kerumah dan ya karena itulah ia bertemu dengan Akashi. Yang ia tahu adalah tetangganya kerena Midorima melihat Akashi beberapa kali berangkat sekolah bersama dengannya. Mungkin akashi tidak menyadari tapi Midorima menyadari hal itu.

Dan sejak itu pula Akashi menaruh hati pada sosok Midorima yang menurutnya menarik.

**End flashback.**

"Sudah sampai dirumah mu Akashi."

"Mau mampir Shintarou ?"

"Boleh. Kebetulan orang tua ku sedang keluar kota dan aku lapar."

"Heh. Jadi kau mau aku masak lagi rupanya."

"Begitulah. Kali ini aku bantu kau memasak."

"Baik. Ayo masuk dan kebetulan orang tua ku sedang berkunjung kerumah nenek jadi aku hanya dirumah sendiri dan menginap saja Shintarou."

"Terakhir aku menginap dirumah mu, kita kesiangan karena semalaman kau mengajak mu bermain PS."

"Tapi seru kan"

"Ya"

Akashi dan Midorima asik dengan aktifitas dapur mereka. Sampai akhirnya tersaji dua sup tofu di meja makan. Akashi dan Midorima menyantap makanan mereka dengan lahap. Hujan dengan udara dinginnya membuat siapa pun akan lapar.

Selesai makan Akashi dan Midorima duduk diruang tengah sembari menonton tv.

"Setelah lulus apa yang akan kau lalukan Akashi ?"

"Kuliah"

"Dimana ?"

"Apa kau mau tahu agar bisa masuk universitas yang sama dengan ku ?"

"Ah lupakan kalau gitu pertanyaan tadi"

"Universitas Tokyo, kau sendiri ?"

"Aku sepertinya akan mengambil fakultas kedokteran di salah satu universitas di jerman."

"Kenapa harus dijerman ? Di jepang banyak universitas yang memiliki fakultas kedokteran terbaik."

"Aku mendapat beasiswa kesana, ku rasa itu kesempatan bagus untuk diambil."

.

.

.

Kelulusan Teiko Senior High School pun tiba. Semua siswa dan siswi berfoto dengan teman-teman mereka untuk kenang-kenangan masa-masa sekolah mereka. Kecerian menghiasi hampir seluruh wajah siswa dan disiswi itu. Tapi tidak untuk wajah Akashi Seijuuro. Akashi terus melihat kearah sosok Midorima yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa teman kelasnya. Akashi harusnya bertemu dengan semua rekan tim basketnya di gym untuk memberikan salam perpisahan namun ia memilih untuk melihat sosok yang akan meninggalkannya sesaat lagi.

Akashi memutuskan untuk mampir disalah satu restoran favoritnya dan mungkin bisa membuat moodnya baik. Selesai memakan semua pesanannya, Akashi melihat kondisi diluar dan ternyata hujan. Akashi tidak menunggu hujan reda tapi ia menerobos hujan. Belum lama ia berjalan menerobos hujan, ia melihat sebuah payung diatas kepalanya dan seorang Midorima disampingnya. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana kau tahu aku berada disini, Shintarou ?"

"Hanya felling saja"

"Jadi kapan kau berangkat ke Jerman ?"

"Besok, jam 12 siang."

"Hem"

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Bisa ikut dengan ku sebentar Akashi ?"

"Kemana ?"

"Ikut saja"

"Baiklah"

Midorima mengajak Akashi kesebuah cafe. Midorima masih belum bicara apapun dan Akashi masih asik dengan pikirannya.

"Akashi"

"..."

"Akashi"

"..."

"Akashi Seijuuro"

"Ada apa Shintarou ?"

"Kenapa kau melamun, ada masalah ?"

"Tidak"

"Akashi aku akan bicara mengenai perasaan ku, mungkin terdengar aneh tapi ini benar-benar apa yang ku rasakan, aku menyukai mu ah bukan tapi aku mencintai mu"

Akashi terkejut mendengar pengakuan Midorima. Tapi kehangatan mengisi hatinya. Selama ini ternyata perasannya terbalaskan.

"Jadi kau mau aku menjawab apa Shintarou ?"

"Tidak perlu menjawab" jawab Midorima dengan ketus.

"Aku becanda. Aku menyukai mu ah mencintai mu juga Shintarou."

"Apa kau serius ?"

"Menurut mu ?"

Akashi menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan ciuman manis. Midorima dan Akashi setelahnya sama-sama blushing.

.

.

.

Pukul 11 siang dibandara Narita. Midorima dan Akashi duduk berdampingan dan tidak saling bicara satu sama lain.

"Jadi setelah pernyataan kemarin, apa status kita Aka- ah Sei ?"

"Akhirnya kau memanggil nama ku juga Shintarou. Status kita hanya sebatas teman sampai kau kembali nanti."

"Tapi itu kan sekitar 4 tahunan lagi."

"Lalu kenapa ? Aku akan menunggu mu"

"Huf kalau seperti itu aku akan segera kembali dan ku harap kau setia menunggu"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, Shintarou"

.

.

.

Lima tahun kemudian.

Akashi kini tengah menjabat sebagai seorang direktur utama perusahaan menggantikan ayahnya. Di umurnya yang muda akashi mampu memimpin perusahaan besar dan mampu mengembangkan perusahaan itu. Hari-harinya kini nyaris dihabiskan dengan meeting dengan rekan bisnis, mengurus perusahaan, rapat sana-sini. Mungkin ini adalah pilihan terbaik untuknya karena mendengar langsung dari Midorima yang akan mememulai karirnya di Jerman untuk beberapa tahun setelah kelulusannya sebelum kembali ke Jepang. Kesal. Tentu saja. Waktu empat tahun tidak sebentar ditambah dengan keputusan Midorima yang seperti itu.

Akashi baru selesai meeting dengan beberapa rekan bisnis disebuah restoran. Namun ia merasa suntuk bila harus kembali kerumah setelahnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri dan memerintahkan beberapa buttlernya untuk pulang lebih dahulu. Akashi berada disebuah lapangan basket disalah satu taman kota. Ya dibilang rindu, tentu saja rindu. Setelah kelulusannya dulu dari Teiko dan memasuki dunia perkuliahan Akashi nyaris disibukan dengan perkuliahan dan juga mempelajari perusahaan keluarga karena ia adalah penerus tunggalnya.

Puas melepas penat dengan bermain basket. Akashi memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Beruntung besok adalah akhir pekan maka urusan perusahaan akan libur juga dan memberikannya nafas untuk menikmati hidupnya. Diperjalanan pulangnya, hujan turun dengan deras. Akashi membiarkan hujan membahasi dirinya dan mengingatkan kenangan akan orang yang dicintainya. Kalau dulu orang itu akan datang dan memayunginya tapi sekarang tidak karena orang itu sedang mengejar karirnya.

Akashi membiarkan air hujan yang membasahi dirinya, menikmati air hujan itu sampai...

"Hujan-hujanan akan membuat mu sakit, sei."

Akashi melihat keatas ternyata ada sebuah payung yang memayunginya dan melihat sosok yang ia rindukan dan cintainya disebelahnya.

"Tadaima sei."

"Okaeri Shintarou"

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menyusup dari sela-sela jendela dan sukses membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Diliriknya pemuda dengan surai hijau disebelahnya yang masih terlelap dengan damainya. Enggan rasanya membangunkan pemuda itu dan kehilangan wajah tidurnya yang damai. Membuat sarapan mungkin pilihan terbaik saat ini toh semalam ia meliburkan dengan dadakan semua buttler dan maid dirumah pribadinya sampai besok. Jadi hari ini dirumahnya hanya ada dia dan juga pemuda yang masih terlelap itu. Ia pun mulai mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer dibawah kasurnya dan memilah mana yang pakaiannya.

"Ohayou Sei"

Akashi hanya tersenyum. Pemuda itu ternyata sudah bangun sebelum ia selesai mengenakan semua pakaiannya dan melangkah keluar untuk membuat sarapan.

"Ohayou Shintarou"

Midorima hanya tersenyum melihat Akashi yang masih bertelangjang dada.

"Apa yang kau ketawakan Shintarou ?"

"Sei, mau satu ronde lagi"

**BUK.** Sebuah bantal sukses mengenai wajah Midorima.

"Terima kasih untuk lemparan bantalan dipagi harinya sei, dan bisa aku mendapat kepastian apa hubungan kita sekarang ?"

"Bagaimana kalau teman."

"Aku menolak."

"Kalau pasangan hidup ku"

"Aku menerimanya."

Hujan mempertemukan kembali dua insan yang saling mencintai dan sempat berpisah. Hujan juga yang menjadi awal pertemuan mereka. Hujan juga menjadi momen mereka untuk mengingat satu sama lain.

**Fin**

.

.

.

.

Kyaaa selesai fic satu ini.

Auhor sangat suka pair MidoxAka karena mereka itu manis kaya permen *oke author bukan murasakichi ko*

Pokoknya auhor minta review kalian yah readerchi :)

Sankyu...


End file.
